In a Bar
by WingNut04
Summary: Just a small one-shot about a possible way Beth and Murphy could meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I would try a crossover between Murphy MacManus (Norman Reedus) from Boondock Saints and Beth Greene (Emily Kinney) from the walking dead. Lets see how you all like it.**

Murphy MacManus was walking the streets of Boston in his usual attire of worn out jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots and his traditional black coat. He was smoking a cigarette and anyone who could see his face could tell he was a little annoyed.

It was around 9pm at night and he had been walking around Boston for the last 20 minutes and he was starting to feel the cold now. The worst part was that he couldn't go to his apartment that he shared with his brother because his brother Connor had decided to bring home some woman and decided to make their apartment the place for their night of passion.

He didn't do it often and Murphy wouldn't get so annoyed if Connor would let him know before hand so he can work out some place to go for the night.

He would probably end up doing what he always did and sleep at the bar he normally went too 'McGinty's'. For some reason though even though he was starting to feel the cold he felt like walking around some more.

He was a far away from his apartment now and he was starting to come to area's that he had never been too before. He and Connor had lived in Boston for awhile but they weren't really the kind of people that went out to explore a place. They knew where their apartment, work place, bar and church were so they were happy with that.

The street he was walking up looked like a nice and quiet place, not at all like the area he lived in.

He came across a small bar that had the delicious smell of cooked food coming from it and on cue his stomach growled as he remembered he hadn't eaten today.

He knew he had a bit of money in his pocket so he entered the place and it was nothing like McGinty's. It had a bar area but the most of the building was filled with tables and chairs. Most of them were taken by couples and groups of friends or family.

Murphy just shrugged and went to the bar area "What can I get you?" the person asked him as he sat down. The woman behind the bar was petite and if Murphy was honest she didn't look old enough to be serving at a bar. She was wearing a standard black shirt, skin tight jeans and strangely she was wearing cowboy boots. She had beautiful blue eyes and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She had a sticker on her shirt that said 'Beth'.

"Just a pint of beer will do" Murphy replied as he took off his jacket and put it on a stool next to him "and how much for a steak?" he asked with a grin.

Beth came back with his beer which he paid for. She then pulled out a menu from behind the bar and gave it to him "normally your not allowed to order food unless your at a table but I am in a good mood tonight so I will let you" she said with a beaming smile.

"That's kind of ya Beth" he said and then looked at his menu and because he looked at his menu he missed her shocked face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a nervous tone which caused Murphy to look at her again.

He then let out a chuckle "It's on your shirt" he told her and then pointed to the sticker.

Beth looked where he was pointing and she let out a sigh of relief "oh yeah I forgot about this" she said taking it off and throwing it in the bin with a little giggle from embarrassment 'well done Beth, make yourself look like a fool in front of an extremely handsome man with a sexy accent' she thought to herself.

"That wasn't for this job then?" Murphy asked again looking at the menu. He normally liked talking to people when he was by himself but talking to a pretty girl like Beth this easy was new to him.

"Nah, I went to my first day of college today and we had to wear name tags for some reason" she replied with a smile.

"Your in college are ya? What you doing if you don't mind me askin?" he asked curiously now putting down the menu.

"Animal care. I want to be a vet just like my daddy" she answered and he could hear the pride in her voice about her pa being a vet "have you decided what you want?" she asked noticing he put the menu down.

"Aye, I shall have a medium rare steak please" he replied. Beth nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for about five minutes and to his surprise she came out with a medium rare steak straight away and when she put it in front of him he looked at her confused "got the best cooks in the world working here?" he asked which earned him a slight giggle from Beth which he liked.

"Someone ordered that a few minutes ago but then changed their mind so here you go sir, enjoy your meal" she said with a sweet smile and began to walk to someone else who had just approached the bar.

"Ya can call me Murphy, none of that sir crap on me" he said lightly and was glad that she just smiled and nodded at him as she walked completely out of ear shot.

/

After he finished the steak Beth took his plate away and he paid for the meal, give Beth a great tip.

"You really don't have to tip me this much" Beth said, her good nature taking over.

"Come on now, you gave me and excellent service so I rewarded it" he told her with a smile. She could tell he wasn't going to change his mind so she just said "thank you Murphy"

To his surprise he stayed where he was and ended up having a conversation with Beth, sure people kept coming up and asking for drinks so Beth attended to them but she always came right back to keep talking to Murphy and both of them was having a great time.

They talked about many things such as current events, where they were from, about their family members, how annoying siblings could be.

"So where do you work too?" Beth asked.

"Just at a meat factory, it's not the best job in the world but it's money at the end of the day" Murphy commented.

Beth nodded knowing what he meant. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see her co-worker Sasha "just to let you know that your shift is over Beth" she said then walked away to serve some people.

Beth looked at her watch and realised it was midnight "I'm sorry Murphy but I got to go now, I got college tomorrow" she was honestly shocked time had gone so quick.

Murphy also was surprised it had already been over two hours since he had entered the bar "That's fine, let me walk you to your car" he offered which earned him a dazzling smile from Beth. She was happy to have a chance to talk to Murphy more.

Beth got her stuff and Murphy walked him to her car "I had a good time talking with you tonight" Beth said looking up at the man.

"I did too, I might stop by again sometime" he said with a smirk.

Beth giggled at his smirk "I hope you do" she said and then stepped forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek, got in the car and drove off, not believing that she had just done that.

Murphy watched her car until it was out of sight and he had a big smile on his face. She was the first woman to actually catch his attention and for once he was glad his brother had kicked him out of the apartment.

 **Yes this is the first one-shot I have ever done so I am not sure how it turned out.**

 **I hope everyone liked it and please let me know what you all think because if this is well liked I am thinking of a multi-chapter fic about these two.**

 **I do not own Boondock Saints or walking dead or the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a long time since I first posted in a bar but the response of it was more than I thought it would be and honestly it made me want to add another one. I cannot express how happy I am with all the response I had :) thank you guys and girls.**

Beth had woken up with a beaming smile on her face and no matter how long the day dragged, she just couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Her friend Noah, who was in her college course, had asked her what had got her smiling so much. She knew it was meeting Murphy that was causing her to smile like the Cheshire Cat but if she told Noah it was because she had met an extremely handsome man with an Irish accent who was really sweet, it would just seem to Noah like a random crush so she just told him it was because she just felt happy in life.

Noah believed her and he had no reason not too, she has a loving family, great friends, she shares a two bedroom student dorm with a woman called Rosita who she gets on great with and even a job to give herself some money through college.

The two was currently on lunch and decided to go to a small café they like not too far from the college.

"Are you still enjoying working at the that bar?" Noah asked.

Beth nodded eagerly "I am, so far I have only worked with Sasha but she is really nice" she answered.

Noah replied with a smile "got any guys who keep coming in to check you out?" he asking in a teasing tone.

Beth's thoughts instantly went to Murphy and him saying he might come back to the bar sometime and she really hoped he would "I haven't noticed anyone" Beth replied with a small giggle.

Noah smiled "I'm sure someone will show up soon".

 _'I hope so'_ Beth thought one more time with a smirk.

/

Murphy and Connor was at work and it was like every other day.

There was many jokes flying around, jokes were being made and of course Murphy and Connor had one or two meat fights which amused everyone.

Connor put his arm around his brothers shoulder "Glad your not still crying about me kicking you out last night" he said.

"Fuck you" Murphy said pushing his brother off him "I didn't cry about nothing".

Connor knew it wasn't in aggressive way but it's just how they were.

"Oh come now, we both know how you can get" Connor teased.

"Ya want to shut it now?" Murphy responded turning to his brother.

Connor then turned to Murphy "Are ya gonna make me?" he said.

"Come on then" Murphy said and then charged at his brother and pretty soon they were rolling around on the floor in what was basically a childish fight which caused everyone else in the factory laughing and crowding round them.

One hour later and the two brothers had to be separated by their boss so they would stop messing around, it wasn't the first time it had happened and everyone knew it wouldn't be the last.

Now that Murphy was alone his thoughts returned to the blonde girl he had met just yesterday, Beth had popped into his mind when he woke up and didn't leave until he got into work and was distracted by everyone.

The thing that he liked most about Beth was her smile, don't get it wrong so far he liked everything about Beth but her smile is something that would light up any room in any situation and honestly he couldn't wait to go back and see her again.

 **I know this was mega short but seeing as it's been over a year since I uploaded this I wanted to see if anyone would still read it.**

 **Let me know guys and girls :)**

 **I do NOT own walking dead or boondock saint's.**


End file.
